Undertale RP
by Madara Scarehole
Summary: This is just something me and my friend started. It just for fun. I'll update on this whenever I can. Not all the chapters may be long but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

. The fabled mountain they were looking for. It took sometime to find it. Not many people out of Ebott city speak of the legendary mountain. Finding someone who actually pointed them in the right direction for a change, really meant a lot. They were looking for the so called 'monsters' that lived under the mountain.

Nahdeira wasn't too sure why they decided to climb this god forsaken mountain but here they are. They finally found it. She really hoped all this searching wasn't for nothing.

Noname was deeply excited about this discovery.

"See, that wasn't that bad!" said Noname.

"Do you mean finding this damn mountain or climbing it? Finding it took much longer than I expected and this mountain seems to be going on forever," said Nahdeira.

"You're exaggerating. I think we're almost there. Just a couple more to go."

"I'm not exaggerating. We're still climbing th-,"

Nahdeira cut herself off and stared at something in the distance.

"Did you see that? I think I saw something run past a bush," Nahdeira informed Noname.

"All this climbing got you seeing things. It was probably just a bird or a leaf." said Noname.

Nahdeira stopped walking and turned to Noname with a blank expression.

"How can leaf rustle bushes? The wind isn't really blowing. The rustling was pretty loud. It would have to be a big bird in order to rustle the bushes like that," Nahdeira pointed out.

"Well we are on a mountain. There could be one of those mountain goats or weird animals around here. But then again the elevation is changing so are you sure you okay?" said Noname.

Suddenly the same peculiar person or thing ran passed the bush again and let out a small yelp. A small thud then echoed in the area.

"See! I told you I saw something. Should we go check it out? We are in a place we don't know and monster supposedly live here or something like that," Nahdeira said.

"Well if the "monster" lives here, sure why not? I mean if you don't mind getting lost after or running for your life. We aren't trying to die here so quickly. I'm pretty sure it's nothing Nahdeira. What if it's a harmless little thing?" said Noname as she stood there so certain that this thing wasn't the monster they are looking for.

"Ok, fine then but if we die it's on your head," Nahdeira threatened.

Nahdeira walked towards the bushes the saw the figure go into. She moved the bushes and looked around. A clearing was just beyond the bushes.

"There doesn't really seem li- HOLY SHIT! NONAME COME SEE THIS SHIT!," Nahdeira yelled.

Noname follows and gasped.

"YEO! I think this is it. I've seen this somewhere. We have to follow that creature or whatever it was. Maybe that was our signal to follow it. Let's go!" exclaimed Noname.

"So all this time we've been looking for this giant hole that might lead us to hell? How did you even find out about this hole? I don't see that creature anywhere. Did it fall in maybe?" Nahdeira asked, inspecting the area around them a bit closer.

"Well I did a lot of research in my free time. It was on some map I found. I can't remember the whole image though. Life is all about taking risk. Are you going to climb back all the way down the mountain or are you going to come with me through this mysterious hole? I say the second choice may seem sketchy but it's worth more than walking down these steeps of the death of the mountain. That creature thing probably left by now. C'mon let's go." said Noname hoping Nahdeira gave it a chance.

Noname was indeed nervous but was willing to risk it all after everything.

Nahdeira sure enough was not going back down that mountain by herself, especially after climbing all the way to the top.

Nahdeira sighed.

"The worst that could happen is we die,which would suck but if we don't die… This could be a astounding archeological find. Who knows what might be down there? But we might die from the fall. We don't know how deep it is," Nahdeira said.

"You got a coin or something? Maybe we can test out the depth by the sound." asked Noname.

Nahdeira began to pat her pockets but didn't find anything. She looked around on the ground and found a good sized rock. She picked it up.

"No coins but here's a rock,"

Nahdeira offered Noname the rock.

Noname grabbed the rock and got a stance to drop it in the hole. Once the rock was released from the palm of her hand, the rock took it's fall. All was heard was a slight fusion of wind and it kept going. Noname bend down a bit to hear the sound.

"Hm. So far it sounds a little deep but maybe if I position my head a little closer I can probably see what's down there too." She held herself firmly on the ground.

"I don't think you should be that close. Back up some,"

Noname wasn't really paying attention to her. She was focused on the task at hand. Nahdeira stood not too far from Noname with her arms crossed, just looking at the senere.

Everything was quiet until she heard a growl. She tensed up.

'Great now we're going to be attacked by some sort of creature,'

Nahdeira slowly turned around and saw a bar, peaking through the bushes they just came from. Nahdeira unfolded her arms and tensed up even more.

"N-noname," she whispered-yelled, not trying to agitate the bear.

Noname didn't answer.

Nahdeira just stared at the bear in complete silence. She decided she was going to back away from the bear. She took one step backwards then another. Everything was fine until she stepped on a sharp rock and yelped in pain.

The bear roared. Nahdeira continued to backpedal until she bumped into Noname. Both of them falling into the hole.

In a matter of seconds, both Nahdeira and Noname were falling down the pitch black hole with nothing but their screams to surround them. Nahdeira passed out while Noname was screaming nonstop and eventually passed out as well. In the view of both, everything was dark and quiet.

Nahdeira woke up with a start. She looked around her frantically. Noname wasn't too far from her. The problem was, where the hell were they? How did they survive? What exactly is down here?

Nahdeira crawled over to Noname. She made sure she had a pulse and that she was breathing. She was doing both of those things. She decide to wake her up.

"Noname wake up,"

She shook her arm, hoping it would wake here.

Noname shooked her hand into defensive stance and shot her body straight up.

"WHO THE FUCK TOUCHING MEEE?" She turns and see Nahdeira and stops shouting.

"Oh hey Nahdeira. Where are we? Why is my arm a little bloody? Why do I have such a banging headache? What happened? Did I hear a bear or something? Yeo WHERE IS THE ROCK?" She started looking everywhere to find the rock.

"Why the fuck is the rock your main priority? You said your arm was bloody, let me see it. I have a small first aid kit in my bag,"

Nahdeira digged through her bag and found the small kit. She reached out her hand for Noname's arm.

She found some hydrogen peroxide and swab some on Noname's arm.

"THE PAIN! THE HORROR!"

"Girl relax. It's just a little stinging."

"LITTLE?! STINGING! THIS SHIT HURTS!" she continue to shout and had enough energy to get up and run around complaining.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT THING NOW?" Noname shouted as a shadow with a reflection of light began to emerge from this corner.

Nahdeira turned to look at what Noname was talking about.

"If something is there, come out now!"

Nahdeira was already on high alert because they fell into the mountain. For all they know it could be another bear.

A whispered was heard.

Nahdeira turned to Noname with her eyebrows knit together.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but it better come out before I go get it myself. I already have a headache and seriously where is that rock?"

With her good arm, Noname began to search the ground or the rock. As limited as she was, she felt her hand glide over something.

"Okay I'm not sure what this is but I don't remember the rock being cold and fleshy or whatever this is."

Noname continues to to touch this strange object and gets hit by a hand.

"What the heck? Somebody or something slapped me."

"Stop touching my damn face!"

Noname turned around and saw a flower….. With a face.

"NAHDEIRA! THIS FLOWER STARING AT ME! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE A FACE!" Noname yelled and backed away from this strange flower. She began to crawl backwards and tried to keep calm and hide behind Nahdeira.

Nahdeira turned from the being that's in the corner and looked at the flower that has a face.

Nahdeira just sat there in silence, staring at the flower.

"What the hell are you looking at, Idiot?!"

Nahdeira grabbed the peroxide bottle and ran with it raised above her head. Not missing a beat,Nahdeira brought it down, trying to hit the flower.

The flower shrieked and disappeared into the ground.

She looked around frantically for it. There was golden flowers all over the place.

"Do you see where it went, Noname?" she asked with the bottle ready to strike in her hands.

"I don't even want to know. If I see it again, oh no I don't even want to know anymore." She eyes the other corner and changes her expression.

"Yeo I found my rock haha."

She picks it up and looked up finding a path leading to more in the area.

"Okay whatever this place we landed it, it is sure strange." She puts the rock in her pocket, keeping it as her secret weapon.

She heads over to Nahdeira and nods for a response.

"You alright Nahdeira?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but is that thing still in the corner?"

Noname turned to the corner in question.

"Yes and apparently it is a child,"

Standing near the corner, shaking a little, was what seeme to be a ten-year old kid.

Nahdeira stared in shock.

'What is a kid doing down here?'

"A kid. Oh shit. Hey there? Are you okay?" Noname says as she approaches the child.

The child slaps Noname's hand as she tried to reach out to her.

"Okay I don't know whose child is this and I don't see no parents here so LISTEN HERE YOU DEMON CHILD.."

Nahdeira stopped her from rambling on and moved Noname out of the way.

"The child is obviously scared. I would be scared too if I saw a stranger attack a flower with a face. Hey, there bud. Are you okay?"

Nahdeira squat down to the kids height. Trying to relate to them.

The kid slowly nodded their head.

"What's your name?" Nahdeira asked the child.

The child faced downwards not aware of these strangers that have fallen from the surface like them as well.

"Okay you don't speak and that's okay. You're probably scared as hell like I am too. My friend didn't mean to get off guard with you. She just needs help.." Nahdeira said as she looks back to Noname and gives her a stern face since she's playing with her rock.

"What?" Noname paused.

"Quit playing with the pebble and apologize to the child." huffed Nahdeira.

"This isn't a pebble. This rock got feelings too."

The child laughed a bit.

"See the kid gets it. No hard feelings right?" said Noname as she gives a signal of a decent handshake and the child approves.

Nahdeira rolls her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend getting attached to a rock of all things.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A motherly voice called from somewhere.

The kid stopped laughing. The smile that was on Noname's face fell. Nahdeira squeezed the peroxide in her hand but not to tight to spill the contents out of it.

Something was calling from the dark.

"Yeo who is that?" Noname asks as she leans to take a look at who approaches.

Nahdeira signals the kid to hide.

"Go hide behind Noname."

"WHY ME?"

"Since you were bragging about your rock, you have it as a weapon."

The child hides behind Noname and she crosses her arms.

"What makes you think I'm going to sacrifice this rock?"

The figure appeared from the dark and continue their greetings.

"Hello? Who goes there?"

Noname got defensive and threw the rock at the figure and grabbed Nahdeira and the child and tried to run off.

The figure turned out to be an anthropomorphic goat. She was quite surprised at having a rock thrown at her.

"Oh, no! Please don't run. I mean no harm," she said.

Nahdeira stopped Noname from going any further.

The goat walked towards them.

"I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins,"

"Hello , I'm Nahdeira and this is my friend Noname. We don't know what the kids name is. We think they're a mute,"

"Nahdeira. I knew it was a goat that came through here."

Nahdeira face-palmed.

"Why, Noname?! Why?!"

Nahdeira can't believe her. She is a grown woman acting like this still. Nahdeira shook her head.

"Ms. Toriel, you said this was the Ruins, right?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Where is that exactly?"

"It's right here. Under Mount Ebott,"

"And how do we leave here?" Noname asked.

"I can show you the way,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute.. How do we know if you're not going to kill us or something? I mean this seems pretty sketchy to me. And one more thing, I didn't mean to hit you with that rock. It was self defense." said Noname.

"My child, it is quite alright. I know you didn't mean it. You just wanted to protect your friends. I have no intention of killing you my child. I want to help," Toriel said.

"Alright. And one more thing."

"What is that?" asked Toriel.

"If you could just pass me that rock right next to ya please?" begged Noname.

"CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT THE ROCK ALREADY?" yelled Nahdeira.

"The rock came with us, it stays with us." Noname pouted.

"Oh my." giggled Toriel.

Toriel picked up the rock and held it out for Noname to take.

Noname was a bit skeptical to take the rock. She moved forward slowly, taking the rock out of hand quickly.

"Thanks," Noname said.

"No problem my child. If you would follow me, I would happily guide you through the Ruins," Toriel said.

The trio followed her through the Ruins. She taught them many things about the Underground as they went. They met different monsters, solved many puzzles, and bought treats with the gold the found. Along the way Toriel had to do something,this didn't stop them from exploring. They just left a long corridor when they bumped into Toriel.

"Oh, my children! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we did wait as you said but ….."

"Ah it's alright. You travelers must be tired and starving. Why don't you come rest in the accommodation of my home." said Toriel as she led the way.

"Thank you so much. I'm exhausted." Nahdeira said while stretching out her tired out limbs.

Toriel led the travelers into her home where it seemed simple but comfortable.

"Go on. Feel free to relax by the fireplace and make yourself at home." Toriel said as she went to go get a book.

"Well don't mind if I do." Noname said with her cheeky smile and took a seat by the fireplace.

Nahdeira went over and sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"If you follow me, little one, there's is a place you can sleep. Would you like that?" Toriel asked Frisk.

They nodded their head.

Toriel grabbed Frisk by the hand and led them to the room.

"She's really nice," Nahdeira said.

"Hm. I'm still sketchy about her. I don't know Nahdeira. She seems a little bit….too nice." Noname said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Hey at least she's letting us stay here to rest after all the hell we've been through. I need a break. All this mountain climbing, falling through that darn hole, walking through the Ruins and fighting those monsters,.."

"OKay. Okay. So we went through a lot. I get it. But c'mon. Doesn't this seem planned or something?" Noname interrupted.

"You know what seems really off?"

"What?" Noname replied as she grabbed her rock from her pocket.

"You and that damn rock! Now that's weird and sketchy." Nahdeira laughed.

"Hey leave Kelso Winters alone!" Noname furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kelso? Winters? Yep you are definitely losing your mind."

Nahdeira put her face in her hands. She rubbed her face then looked at Noname.

"You named a rock. A rock! You should be happy I care about you. Anyone else hear about a 23 year old carrying a rock around and calling it Kelso Winters would immediately be taken to an insane asylum," Nahdeira said.

Noname rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You are just jealous that I have a rock and you don't. But it's okay because we both hit rock bottom HA!"

"Oh no. Not the puns." Nahdeira said as she covered her ears.

"Hey where did Toriel go? I thought she said she'll be right back quickly. Hmm."

"She never said she was coming back. She just said she was showing Frisk to a place they can sleep. Do you smell something burning?" Nahdeira asked.

"I do smell something burning. What is that?"

"I hope the pie doesn't burn!" Toriel yelled, as she ran into what might be the kitchen.

"That answers that question," Nahdeira said.

"PIE?! WHERE? I WANT!"

"How are you an adult?"

"Easy. I'm a child trapped in the body of an adult." Noname said as she creepily smiled and went to go investigate the kitchen.

Nahdeira followed along and see Toriel having trouble with taking the pie out from the oven.

"Do you need help?" Nahdeira asked.

"Oh no no child. I got this. But you could help by setting up the table." Toriel said as she firmly grasped the pan with mitts.

Nahdeira and Noname grabbed a towel and clean up the table.

Nahdeira grabbed some plates she saw in the kitchen and placed them on the table. Noname grabbed the knives and forks and placed them in their rightful places.

"The table looks great. Thank you so much for the help," Toriel said.

She was holding the pie in her hands. She placed it on a coaster for baking dishes.

"We just have to wait a few minutes for it to cool," Toriel informed them.

"Yeo what kind of pie is it?" asked Noname.

"Butterscotch cinnamon." Toriel smiled.

"REALLY? Welp I'm going to have to stay here for a while haha."

Toriel and Noname laughed while Nahdeira gave Noname a look.

As Toriel went to go get cream for the pie, Nahdeira asked Noname, "You are something else Noname."

"I mean I still don't trust her but yeo she is giving us free food. Good bargain." Noname whispered back to Nahdeira.

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on the kid. Excuse me Toriel?"

"Yes dear." Toriel responded as she came into the presence of Noname and Nahdeira again with the cream.

"Which bedroom did you say you put the child in?"

"Oh just go down the hall and the first door on your left. Why dear?"

"I'm just going to check up on them and see if they wanted pie. Thank you."


End file.
